


"You really weren't kidding, were you?"

by KathyBoug



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Reituki, aw u cute, emotional ruki, fluff fluff, reita probs hurt ruki at some point but wtvr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyBoug/pseuds/KathyBoug
Summary: He should had heard him out the first time.





	"You really weren't kidding, were you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back on tumblr for a prompt thing along with my other drabble I posted on here, but idk why did I never post it. Oh well there ya go

The brunette felt his eyes getting watery as he stared at the opened photo album, smiling faintly as his eyes fell upon a picture of him and another figure, taller and seemingly more masculine holding him in his strong arms while they were sitting on some grass, his own body between two exercised legs.

He had never expected him to keep all that. He was certain, after everything, that he had just been a toy from the beginning.

He looked up when he heard the light crack from the floor, indicating someone was there. His gaze met that blond man who was resting his back on the wooden wall.

The man didn't seem annoyed, maybe tired. Tired of being doubted. Tired of trying, _trying_ to make the beauty in his living room understand. His blond hair was messy, rough to the touch from bleaching, but his eyes. Oh his eyes. They were a mirror of everything he felt, the passion he held for the angelic creature. And they were so tired.

“I told you not to look through my shit” he muttered, closing the mirrors of his heart for a moment. He had fucked up, after all. 

“You really weren’t kidding, were you?” the still sitting down one inquired, tears in his eyes, a hand rushing up to wipe them off. 

“Of course not” no sooner was Akira sitting next to him than he was pulled in an embrace. “I didn’t lie to you. I love you, Taka” he whispered, kissing the top of his head. His throaty voice was enough to make the other feel overwhelmed, pressing his face into his shoulder. “I never wanted to hurt you,” he added as he squeezed the man against his body while his free hand moved to close that photo album, sighing.

“I believe you” he sobbed, realizing he had been wrong. If only he had believed him earlier. Everything would had been easier for them both. The room was filled with quiet cries and sniffles, cheeks slightly pink as tears streamed down from dark eyes. Takanori looked up, reluctantly, through the curls that fell on his face gently, looked up with eyes longing, yearning for the other's attention. "Please stay” was added in an even lower tone, pleading, as his wet face pressed into firm chest again.

“I never planned on leaving anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated even on trashy fluff short and pointless drabbles as this!


End file.
